Along with the wide use of cell phones (also referred as mobile terminal) and the rapid development of integrated circuit, the functions and shapes of cell phones are increasingly abundant as well as convenient for users. Currently, the shape of a complete cell phone can be designed as a wristwatch in order to facilitate a user in carrying and using it. The circuit of the complete cell phone can be integrated into a wristwatch-shaped cover device so that the user can wear the cell phone on his/her wrist. However, the current designing mode has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, designing a product is difficult. Since the size of wristwatch is relatively smaller than that of the cell phone, the design and machining are difficult when all circuits of the cell phone are to be integrated into the cover in a wristwatch size to implement rich functions of the cell phone, which also increases the manufacture cost.
Secondly, it is difficult to be successful in business because the wristwatch as an accessory has become a fashion product and requires a low cost. Since the frequency for changing a wristwatch is much higher than the cell phone, if serving as an accessory in a wristwatch shape, the cell phone with a high cost may not be changed frequently and thus without the characteristic of free changing, and making the success in business difficult.